Join The Schuester Family
by PailysAndBrittanasDaughter
Summary: [SYOC CLOSED]Shelby and Will have twin Girls. Rachel and Santana. After them they had ten more, now it is your turn.Read the Information inside. [i only own some characters but not the originals.]Reupload.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Camila Elizabeth Schuester

AGE: 16

Sexuality: Lesbian

HOBBIES: Singing, Playing the piano, read books

Relationship Status: single

Personality: Rebel Girl Strong Character and often get into problems, hidden neck What It Feels Like Love shows you anyone loves to sing and play the piano, and reading alone is not lonely wadding mu Obeying rules is very sincere and With a Past painful is the typical teenage girl That all KNOW HOW Punishing mother, sometimes is very hard and sometimes insensitive But I KNOW she just mourn in silence has a memory of a fista horrilbe and from there became a rebel, does not get along with parents.

Name: Adelaide Kennedy Schuester

Age:12

Sexuality:Straight

Hobbies: Singing, acting, and dancing.

Relationship status: single

Personality: She is like Rachel, but a loves and looks up to Rachel. But her different area she likes the more rocker musicals, but she likes the broadway one too. She is hyper little girl, and she loves everything and loves all people. She loves to talk very loud and get her message out there. She will back up her sister in an way. She is sweet and is a mommy and daddy's girl. She got Will's dance moves and Shelby's singing skills. But she is also like Santana. She loves to dance and sing. She will be taking the spotlight not even when it should be there.

Other information

She has a close relation with Rachel.

She loves broadway.

If you need a star look a like Lilla Crawford from Annie, older Samantha Barks.

Name: Emanuel Joseph Adam Schuester

Age:15

Sexuality: Straight

Hobbies: Studies in theatre, but not really the theatrical he likes the history part of it.

Relationship status: Dating a girl named Chelsea Paulson(the twins do not like her that hate her with a passion and they do not want her in the family could be enemy of the girls she is 17.)

Personality: Chilled more mellow. Hides away from his sisters and acts like he is not out there as a kid. He slips more into the background. He thinks his sisters are over the top he always plugs into his music. He secret likes the musical movie les miserable but that is it.

Other information:

Nickname: Manny look alike" Aaron Tveit

Name: Kona Melissa Schuester

Age: 17 (Senior)

Sexuality: Straight as a line

Hobbies: Dancing, cheerleading, singing, swimming, playing trumpet, hula-dancing

Relationship status: Single, although looking for the right guy, preferably a Warbler or someone from the rival team.

Personality: Smart, kind, protective when it comes to friends and family, funny, serious when needs to, curious, out-going, cheerful, sarcastic, sometimes cocky, animal-lover, music-lover, half tomboy and half girly girl, gets along with everyone, Trustworthy, willing to do sacrifice everything for her siblings.

Other information: When she was 16, she was accidentally involved in a gang, who was naive at the time when they tricked her into doing some dirty work, and regretted it ever since she escaped, she has never told anyone, execpt for one person about them, thinking they were forever gone. Little did she know, the gang has been looking for her, which leads them to Lima, Ohio.

Her celebrity look a-like would be, Kelsey Chow and never wears any make-up. Out of all of her siblings, she would be closest to Santana, at the point where they're playful and supportive to each other, enough to where she tells San about the gang, who swears to protect her and not tell anyone.

Jess :

AGE:15

Informations: she is straight she is sweet nice and is sometimes quiet but a real sweet heart she can have a boyfriend .

Name: Zabian (Shortened to Zach, or Zab) Howard Schuester

Age: Ten

Sexuality: In the closet Gay (acts like he is straight, very friendly with girls, and his best friend knows about his sexuality)

Hobbies: Great at all sports (but wouldn't hurt a fly off pitch, and hates cheerleading), Amazing singer and has killer dance moves although nobody knows that yet, Art, is an all round good kid.

Relationship status: Single (but constantly says he has many girlfriends, that alternate by week, to keep his family from finding out his sexuality)

Personality: Glass half full kind of guy, kind, friendly, lack of self-confidence, laid back and loves his family.

Other information: He is always considered a baby of the family, but can be ignored due to his sisters always wanting attention. He loves the rain because he comes up with his best dance routines then. Sneaks out of his window at night just to explore with his best friend Joshua (usually goes up to his tree house).

Has a tanned skin tone with dark brown hair and whiskey-coloured eyes. He loves his family especially the twins, and has a favorite pink t-shirt that he tells no one about but wears it to dance in. He hates his brother's girlfriend because she is mean to him whenever she sees him and knows about his sexuality.

Name: Yvonne Willow Schuester

Age: 16

Sexuality: Straight

Hobbies: Singing, Drawing, Dancing

Relationship status: Single

Personality: Yvonne has never been able to get along with others. She is incredibly insensitive and pessimistic. She tends to only see the bad in situations and is quite rude to people. The bad traits that Yvonne have cause her to be an outcast, seeing as how everyone thinks she is mean and grumpy.

Other information: Her look-a-like is Valerie Poxleitner (AKA Lights). Her nickname is Yogi. Also, she is in the marching band, playing trumpet.

Name: Alexandra (Alex) June Schuester

Age: 13

Sexuality: straight

Hobbies: sports

Relationship status: single

Personality: nice, sweet, friendly

Other information: looks up to the twins they have a good relationship. Blonde.

Name: Emma Brianne Schuester

Age: 13

Sexuality: unsure

Hobbies: loves softball hanging with friends loves music

Relationship status: Single

Personality: sweet but stands up for her self

Other information: complete mommys girl very close with the twins. Was premeture baby and has asmah from it like needs a nebulizer.

Here´s the first family friend…

Name: Jason 'West' Weston

Age: 18

Sexuality: Straight

Hobbies: Football, Basketball, Boxing, Dancing, Singing, Playing The Guitar, Joking Around, Annoying And Flirting With Santana (To Annoy Her).

Relationship status: Single - He's A Player And Always With A Different Girl But He Has A Crush On Rachel.

Personality: West Is Devilish, Disruptive, Cheeky, Sarcastic And Reckless. West Breaks Every Rule Possible, Is Sarcastic To Everyone About Almost Everything, Has A Unlimited Supply Of Insults For Anyone And Usually Finds Himself In Trouble By Second Period. West Is Arrogant And Cocky But Somehow Likeable And Has A Nice Charm When He Uses It. He Cares About A Small Number Of People, But The Ones He Does He Will Do Almost Anything For. He Doesn't Let Anyone Or Anything Intimidate Him, If You His Friend Or Family Member And Your In Trouble, West Will Be By Your Side Defending You All The Way, He Is Faithful And Truthful If He Cares About You But If Not He Can Be Lying And Deceiving. He's Carefree And Usually Does Stuff Dangerous And Downright Stupid.

Other information: He's Number 28 On The Football Team And The Wide Receiver, Is Always Boxing, Playing Football Or Basketball Or Working Out At The Gym Or Hanging Out With Santana (Their Bestfriends And Lesbro's).

His Celebrity Look Alike Is Brant Daugherty.

He's Brody's Younger Brother And When Santana And Rachel Go To College Or Are In College He Moves In With Them.

He's Greeter At Abercrombie And Fitch And Works At Burt's Tyre Shop.

Name: Mikayla Dawn Lee

Age: 15

Sexuality: straight

Hobbies: Swimming, soccer, volleyball, and has a secret talent of singing who Kona and Santana accidentally discover.

Relationship status: single

Personality: Mikayla is a quiet girl. She rarely talks, and when she does, it's either to answer her parents and teachers, or to talk to her closest friends. She would be out of the house, wondering around in the streets just to get out of the house. She's a pretty smart girl, in fact, she's been making a straight A Honor Roll. She looks up to Kona as a older sister. She has never told anyone about her dad, not even Kona, and she plans to keep it that way.

Other information: Her home life isn't so pretty. Her dad drinks and abuses psychically and emotionally, ever since her mom died, blaming her for her mom's death. When Kona was 16 and working for the gang, Mikayla was 13 when Kona found her, she had a black-eye and some bruises. Kona took care of it and they spent the day together doing different fun things. When the day was over, Mikayla was reluctant to tell Kona her address, but she had to hide her secret from her.

Besides of mom, Kona was the only other person to call her by her nickname, Kayla. Her celebrity look a-like would be, Megan Lee.

Can we have a story-line where Kona finds out about her dad and Mikayla moves in with her? Also, the reason why Mikayla can't tell Kona about her dad, is cause he threaten to kill Kona if anyone found out. And, the next time Kona sees her, she's nearly unconscious by her dad's beatings.

Name: Jessica Yasmin Sanchez

Age: 17

Sexuality: straight

Hobbies: cheerleading, dancing, talking, and blowing bubbles

Relationship status: single

Personality: Jessica is extremely bubbly, cheerful, and Kona's partner in crime. It's hard to stay mad at her for so long. She can talk and talk for a whole period! Although it doesn't seem like it, Jessica is actually pretty smart and makes good grades in school. Mikayla is very helpful and caring towards others, even if they don't like it.

Other information: Her nick-name from Kona is Jess and Partner in crime. Her look a-like is, Jessica Sancez.

~Enemies

Name: Daniel Sterling McGarett

Age:17

Sexuality: straight

Hobbies: gang, robbing places, shooting in shooting ranges, and football

Relationship status: single ( Kona's secret ex who no one knows about, except for Santana)

Personality: At first, he seems charming, the perfect guy to date, then later on, his true colors start to show. He's a manipulative person who uses people to do his dirty work in the gang. He's cocky, sarcastic, cold, and unbelievingly clever.

Other information: He joined the gang when he turned 13, since it ran in the family. He choose Kona, since she was really clueless and naive when she was 16, to do his dirty work. With Kona's obedient

skills, she performs each job perfectly and swiftly, making Daniel become more interested and kept her for her worth. Once Kona found out his true motives, and escaped, he was furious. He practically went berserk and went through any paperwork to see where she could possibly be. Eventually, he became obsessed in searching for her, and now, he has found her, in a little town called, Lima, Ohio.

Celebrity Look A-Like: Jake T. Austin

~Love Interest:

Name: Nicholas (Nico) Scott Anderson

Age: 17

Sexuality: straight

Hobbies: singing, dancing, baseball, football, hanging with his brother, Blaine

Relationship status: single, but is looking

Personality: Preferring being called Nico, it's like him and Blaine are clones. He has Blaine's cheery, positive, and enthusiastic attitude. He's nice, caring, loves playing with kids, and is hard to dislike. If they weren't brothers, him and Blaine would be the best of friends who support each other. Also secretly just like his brother, he's a true romantic to the heart who will do anything to make their other half feel special.

Other information: Joining the Warblers about seeing Blaine do it, he's one of the lead singers of Dalton's Warblers, alongside with his brother. His daily job would be working as one of the parade dancers in Disney Animal Kingdom.

Celebrity Look A-Like: Taylor Launter

He falls for Kona when they first meet, which is during one of the parades in Animal Kingdom, with Santana with her. He tries to earn Kona's trust by proving her that he won't be using her, ever since Jesse used Rachel, when after, the siblings become suspcious about him.

~There's that and here's some extra info for Kona:

The reason why she doesn't like Chelsea is because, she can see right through her fakeness and cares for the well being of her brother. Can we have Santana make fun of her crush on Nico by making up a ship name for them, Kico, and says it all the time.

Name: Timothy Luke Schuester

Age:6

Personality: Is a daddies boy,nice.

Interest: loves soccer and baseball.

Others…

Name: Jojo Everson

Sexuality: a closeted lesbian

age: 17

hobbies: Likes to play soccer or basketball, plays the drums (really well), loves to dance, and loves animals. A big fan of dirt bikes.

Personality: hyper, friendly, and understands people really well (meaning she gets them) But also gets Mad when it's necessary.

Relationship: single

Info: Her nickname is Jay since jojo hates her original name. She likes to hangs out with the boys more then she does hanging out with the girls. (unless if she likes a girl, she'd rather hang out with her then the boys or the others) Owns a black Kawasaki ninja. Oh and she is considered a big time tom-boy.

Name:courteney mc closkey

Age:14

Sexuality:lesbian

Hobbies:cheerleading

Relationship status:going withSantana

Personality:mean like Santana

Name:Nicole

Age:15

Sexuality:Straight as a Pole:)

Hobbies:Dancing, Modeling, Cheer, Tennis,Being on a phone 25/8 yes I meant that!:), Makeup, Drawing, Painting

Relationship status: Single, but that can change;)

Personality: Fun loving! Super welcoming and accepting, loves to have fun, but is the mature one, completely random, but really smart and always looking out for others

Other information: pretty tall, long hair, doesn't matter what I look like, you can decide. LOVVES boy bands, people say she's pretty, but she doesn't believe it.

Name:Justin Tyler Larssen

Age:6

Informations:He is sweet,funny,loves cats and has blonde hair and brown eyes.

So the kids are:

Santana Maria & Rachel Barbara (18)

Kona Melissa (17)

Yvonne Willow & Camila Elizabeth (16)

Jess Aurelia Hilary & Emanuel Joseph Adam (15)

Alexandra (Alex) June & Emma Brianne (13)

Adelaide Kennedy (12)

Zabian (Zab or Zach) Howard (10)

Timothy (Timmy) Luke (6)

Will just finished packing one of the cars for their Trip to Disney World. His youngest son Timmy was helping him. The six year old was really a daddy's boy. Everyone else was still asleep. Okay Shelby was making sandwiches, cutting apples, packing soda into the bagpack. Then Shelby started to wake up her other eleven children.

Santana and Rachel groaned when Shelby pulled their blankets off of them and throw them onto the ground.

"Time to get up girls, we hit the road in like one hour." Shelby announced and walked out.

"I hate getting up at 8am when we finally have holidays." Santana mumbled into her pillow.

"Oh my god it is 8 am?! I have no time for doing my morning run now! Damn why I overslept?!" Rachel jumped up in panic and raced to the bathroom to take a shower. Santana just shook her head and fell back to sleep. Shelby walked back in ,knowing her older daughter would fall back to sleep.

"Santana Maria! GET UP NOW!" Shelby ordered. Santana huffed and got up.

"Thanks!" Shelby said and walked back out. She then woke Adelaide up.

"Honey?" She gently shook the 12 year old awake.

"Morning mom." Adelaide said with a yawn.

"Morning sweetheart, you have to get ready for our trip to Disney World." Shelby kissed Adelaides forehead and walked out.

"Okay mom, just two more minutes!" Adelaide nodded her head and Shelby made her way to Camilas bedroom.

"Oh you are already up?"Shelby looked at her surprised.

"Yeah I am!" Camila answered grumpily and put some of her stuff into her bagpack. Shelby looked around the room.

"Where is Yvonne?" Shelby wanted to know and looked at Yvonnes twin.

"She is in the bathroom." Camila told her mom , right after she said that Yvonne walked out of the bathroom.

"Morning mom!" Yvonne groggily answered.

"Morning sweety, you ready for the road?" Shelby smiled as she asked that.

"Yes." She shortly said.

"Okay great." The mother of twelve sighed as she heard Kona and Jess fighting . She raced into the living room.

"Girls! What is going on?" The mother asked.

"Jess is wearing my Hoodie!" Kona huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah because Kona is wearing my favorite shirt!" Jess grumbled.

"This is enough, you could use your energy to help your dad packing the other two cars." Shelby said and walked out, Kona and Jess made their ways outside to help Will.

"Oh morning girls!" Will smiled.

"Morning dad." Kona answered.

"Good morning daddy!" Jess took some bags and put them into Konas car. An hour later everyone stood outside. They kids were fighting which one would drive with Shelby in the car or with Will because Kona wanted to drive her older sisters to Disney World so Shelby and Will let her do that. Will had just Three seats left in the van because the rest was full with bags and pillows and toys.

"Okay let´s go!" Shelby said, the three boys were driving with Will while the rest of the family drove with Shelby. Shelby was thankful for having the girls in her car because the girls were more calm when it came to traffic stops.

"Mom?" Alex asked.

"Yes Honey?" Shelby asked.

"Will you go on some rollercoasters with us?" the older twin asked.

"Yeah sure Alex!" Shelby smiled.

"Thanks mom!" Alex was really excited. Emma wasn´t. She wasn´t feeling very well but tried to hide it, but Shelby had already noticed it and she tried to figure out how to start the talk with her because she knew Emma would deny it.

"No problem Alex." Shelby giggled when she saw Adelaide asleep with her mouth wide open, she made those funny sounds with her tongue.

At the same time in Wills car, the boys were singing some old rock songs, well Timmy tried to sing but he wasn´t getting every word right.


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy and Zach fell asleep twenty minutes later. Will looked at his oldest son.

"So Emanuel how is Chelsea feeling?" Will wanted to know.

"She is feeling better, but her leg still hurts, but I guess that is normal when you broke it!" Emanuel said.

"Manny? Buddy do you talked to her about having sex?" Will asked.

"No dad, we are not ready for that!" he said a little embarrassed.

"Oh that is good son." Will nodded his head. Timmy woke up he felt sick.

"Daddy? I don´t feel so well!" The youngest Schuester kid said.

"Buddy drink some water!" Will was worried about his little boy, he rolled down the window.

"Daddy I wanna go home!" The tiny boy whimpered.

"Buddy we are driving to Disney World, and we are stuck in the traffic, all we can do is wait." Will explained to his son.

Kona looked at Santana, she nervously bite her lip. Santana noticed that and looked up from her magazine.

"You okay Kona?" Santana wanted to know. Rachel looked up from her book and leaned forward.

"I had sex with Jeff." She said.

"Oh my god, really?" Santana asked in shock.

"Yes." Kona nodded her head and looked down.

" Please tell me that you two are dating!" Rachel said in shock.

"No we aren´t dating!" Kona sighed.

"But you like him?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Yes, he is so sweet." Kona answered.

"Oh no sarcasm?" Santana laughed softly.

"This isn´t funny Santana, this is a serious topic!" Rachel scolded.

"Sorry." Santana tried to hide her laugher.

Shelby turned off the music, because her daughters were all asleep. She laughed softly when she saw Alex and Emma cuddled up. They were still that close, which made Shelby really happy. She loved all her kids so much and always wanted them to be happy. Adelaide woke up.

"Mom? I wanted to drive with Rachel!" Adelaide unhappily said.

"I know Honey but Rachel is with Kona and Santana and there is no seat left." The mother gently said.

"That is not funny, I had to talk with Rachel about musicals and with Santana about boys." She sighed softly.

An hour later they were finally able to move their cars.


	3. Chapter 3

They had two cabins ,7 or 8 people in each cabin. Santana, Rachel, Kona, Emma, Alex and Adelaide got one cabin, in the other cabin were Shelby, Will, Timmy, Zach , Emanuel, Camila, Jess and Yvonne. Rachel raced into the bathroom, she pulled out a pregnancy test from her purse. She had sex with Finn on Emmas ( ) and Carls wedding and they forgot to use protection. After she had peed on the stick, she was waiting for the test results.

"Please don´t let me be pregnant Lord!" She whispered and nervously bite her lip.

"Emma!" Shelby said in panic as her daughter stood in front of hers and Wills cabin door, because Emma was holding onto the doorknob for dear life. She looked pale. Shelby helped her to the couch and sat her down.

"Mom I don´t fell good!" Emma whimpered out, she was burning up but her whole body was shaking. Shelby felt her daughters forehead.

"Honey you are burning up. I think you catched Alex´s flu ,she just had it a week ago." Shelby explained. Emma whimpered.

"Mommy make it stop!" Emma coughed. Will walked over and gave her some medicine. Emma took the medicine and soon fell asleep on the couch.

"I will stay here with her when you go to Disney World." Camila offered.

"Thanks honey but I think Alex wants to stay with her." Shelby said.

"I will stay here too." Camila answered.

"Okay, thank you." Will smiled.

"No problem dad." Camila said.

Back to Rachel, she was looking at the pregnancy test. It was negative. Rachel finally was able to breathe. She throw the pregnancy test into the trash can and washed her hands.

"Thank god!" She mumbled.

"Thank god for what?" Santana asked her twin confused, she stood in the door way. Rachel looked in panic.

"Thank god that I am here with my family!" Rachel tried to hide her shock.

"Yeah, nice try Rachel but we are twins, I know when you are lying. And now you are obviously lying!" Santana walked over to her twin sister.

"I thought I was pregnant!" Rachel admitted.

"Holy crap! Are you?" Santana asked.

"No I am not. That´s why I said thank god!" Rachel explained to Santana. The older twin just nodded her head.

" Alright I understand."Santana kissed Rachels nose.

"I was really scared Sanny!" The diva answered.

"Why weren´t you talking to be about that before ?" Santana wanted to know, she rubbed her twin sisters back.

"Because I tried to forget about the possibility of me being pregnant." Rachel answered truthfully.

"Oh, but Rachel I am your twin sister, I want to help you when you are scared and when you need someone to talk to." Santana answered. Kona walked in.

"I-I kind of heard what you two were talking about and I want to talk to you about the same thing, because I am kind of late…" Kona said and was biting her bottom lip nervously.

"You mean that it is possible that you are expecting a child?" Santana asked a little overwhelmed, this was a very bad situation. She was the oldest and she has to be there for her sisters.

"Yes." She said to answer the older twin."

Do you have another test?" Kona wanted to know from the younger twin. Rachel nodded and gave Kona a pregnancy test, she still had in her purse.

"Here." Rachel was nervous like Kona, she felt sorry for her two because she just was in the same situation and she know how much this messed with your head and with your feelings.

"Thanks." Kona took the pregnancy test into her hands.

"Ermm…could you two go and wait outside while I pee on that thing?" Kona asked a little embarrassed. The twins nodded their heads and both rubbed Konas back before they walked out. Kona locked the door and took the test and laid it onto the sink. She opened the door again to let Santana and Rachel back inside. Kona cuddled up into Rachels body, while Santana was staring at them. She was pretty nervous. She wasn´t ready to be an aunt and she wasn´t ready for Kona being a mom. Kona was her little sister and she wanted her to have a fun and enjoyable teen life before she would become an adult. Five minutes went by and Kona got up from the floor to walk over to the test and check on it.

"And?" Santana nervously looked at her little sister.

"I am not pregnant. It is negative!" Kona started to cry, she was finally able to relax again.

"Thank god. I am not going to be an aunt!" Santana hugged Kona. Kona hugged back. She then throw her pregnancy test into the trash bin.

"Umm Rachel!" Kona pointed to the other pregnancy test in the trash bin. The one Rachel took like half an hour ago was now positive.

"How is that possible!" Rachel stared to cry and ran out. Santana ran after her sister. Kona followed them.

"Rachel! Shh sweety it will be fine. I am here for you." Santana hugged her twin sister close to her chest and Kona rubbed Rachels back.

"I am here for you too!" Kona answered, she was still in shock and panicked a little, what if her pregnancy test would turn out positive too? This question was running thro Konas head.

"Thanks girls." Rachel said and sniffled into Santanas chest.

Adelaide walked into the bathroom to throw a tissue away, because she had nose bleeding. She was quite shocked to find two pregnancy test into the trash bin and one of them was pregnant. She looked for her older sisters, when she saw Rachel crying she knew it was hers. Adelaide´s heart broke a little at the picture she had in front of her.

"Rachie? I am here for you too!" She said sweetly and Rachel looked at her little sister.

"You saw the pregnancy test?" Rachel gently asked. Adelaide nodded her head.

"Yes. I and I promise to be here for you and the baby!" Adelaide cuddled into Rachels arms.

"Thanks sweety!" Rachel kissed Adelaides head and they sat down on the bed to cuddle. All for sisters were asleep when Shelby walked into the room to tell them that they would now go to see the parade of Disney characters but she decided to let them sleep and even took a picture of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Shelby talked to Rachel because Rachel refused to go on any of the rides in the park.

"Honey what is wrong?" Shelby asked.

"I have to tell you something mom." Rachel said and held onto Santanas Hand, the oldest Schuester kid rubbed her sisters back with her free hand.

"Okay." Shelby started to panic a little.

"I just found out today mom." The younger twin told her mom.

"Sweety, what did you just found out today?" Their mother asked.

"That I am pregnant!" Rachel whispered.

"Holy Crap!" Shelby said and covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"I am sorry mom." Rachel looked down sadly and Santana hugged her sister.

"Honey I am here for you!" Shelby answered and held the younger one of the twins close.

At the same time with Will and his sons Zach , Emanuel and Timmy. Emanuel and Will told Zach and Timmy that they would go on the Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters. They stood in line waiting to get onto the ride.

"Daddy I am excited." Timmy happily said and held Zachs hand. Will smiled softly.

"Me too buddy." He loved spending time with his kids.

" Daddy? Can we get some ice cream after the ride?" Zach asked. Will nodded his head.

"We sure can." The father told his son. Emanuel was thinking about his girlfriend. He really missed her.

"You okay buddy?" Will asked his oldest son.

"Yes I am just thinking about Chelsea." Emanuel told his father.

"You can call her when we go back to the cabins." Will patted his shoulder.

With Camila and Emma, they were cuddled up on the couch watching Pretty Little Liars. Camila held her younger sister close.

"Mila? " Emma asked.

"Yes Emi?" Camila looked at her sister.

"Thank you for staying with me. I know you wanted to go on the rides." Emma whimpered softly.

"It is fine, I love spending time with just one of my siblings sometimes you know?!" Camila said smiling.

"I am glad you say that. Alex has a crush on the guy I like." Emma blurred out.

"Oh. Does she know you like him too? And what is his name?" Camila wanted to know, because she was two things right now, protective and interested.

"His name is Justin." Emma said. Camila nodded.

"Okay and does Alex know you like him too?" the older Schuester kid asked her younger sister.

"No." Emma shook her head.

"How is this Justin guy?" She wanted to know.

"He is sweet,cute and he can sing and dance. He is 15 and plays soccer." Emma told her tiredly because she still had the flu rushing through her body.

"Aww. Now go to sleep baby sis I will hold you." Camila rubbed her sisters stomach and Emma fell asleep with a soft sigh. Camila smiled softly. She normally was really rebellious but when one of her little siblings were sick she was always there for them and took care of them.

Back to Will and his sons, they were still waiting in line to go on Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters .

"Daddy?" Timmy whimpered because his tiny foot were hurting, they were already standing in line for like two hours.

"Yes?" Will asked.

"Can you carry me and hold me my foot make me ouch." He said. Emanuel picked him up.

"I will carry you Timmy." He told his little brother and Timmy noddd his head smiling while Will grinned proudly at his oldest son.

Kona was in the gift shop with Adelaide because the twelve year old wanted to buy something for Timmy because his birthday was coming up and Adelaide wanted to buy him a mickey mouse footie pajama. Kona also brought something for him. She brought him a stuff Buzz Lightyear.

"I think he will love it. " Adelaide said.

"Yes he will!" Kona nodded her head smiling softly in agreement.

"Now let´s go and find Alex ,Yvonne and Jess." She told her younger sister.

"Alright." Adelaide agreed and they paid for the stuff, then they went to look for their three sisters. When they found their sisters they were greeted by a grumpy Yvonne, an annoyed Alex and a crying Jess.

"What is going on here?" Kona asked and was now in her protective big sister mode.

" Yvonne said I am boring because I don´t wanna go on Mickey's Fun Wheel!" Jess said crying and Kona hugged her.

"Yvonne you know she is scared of heights!" Kona scolded. Yvonne rolled her eyes.

"She is a baby!" Yvonne answered grumpily.

"No she is not. Now leave her alone. You can go with Alex on Mickey's Fun Wheel and Jess can come with Adelaide and I onto the Grizzly River Run." Kona suggested and everyone was nodding in agreement. So Yvonne and Alex made their way to Mickey's Fun Wheel, while Kona, Adelaide and Jess went to the Grizzly River Run. Shelby was grabbing some food with her oldest set of twins and they talked a little more about the situation and how they tell Will and the other kids who don´t know about it by now.

[Check out my Glee Story Teen Mom and my new Story Pretty Little Gleeky Life in New York, which is also a SYOC]


End file.
